


Name, Please

by Adohug



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/M, Is this just an excuse to use my trans kevin headcanons? yes, Trans Character, Trans Kevin, Trans Male Character, im not apologizing for this, theres no plot to this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: Kevin Shield isn’t like most boys in Edgewater.or: I love trans rep and this is my excuse to write itor or: trans! kevin! trans! kevin!
Relationships: Kevin/Shelby, Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Name, Please

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is my headcanon and reasoning behind how it would work and otherwise there is no plot to this. none. literally nothing

Kevin Shield isn’t like most boys in Edgewater. For one, he’s polyamorous. For two, he’s bisexual. For three, he wasn’t born in Indiana. For four, he prefers soccer to basketball. 

“Kevin! Don’t forget to take your shot before school!”

Oh, and he’s trans.

He didn’t pick his name himself; he was almost four when he told his mom. He doesn’t really remember the conversation, but his mom likes to tell him about it.

“It wasn’t a surprise,” she usually started. “You played with the boys and liked your hair short, even then. I’m just glad you told me before you started school — could you imagine the nightmare that would have been?”

His mom helped him pick out his name, as she pointed out next. “It’s how I taught you to read. You always liked ‘k’ noises, so we looked at K names.” She would then ruffle his hair. “Driving to Chicago for your checkups can be a hassle, but it’s God’s fault you were born with the wrong parts and a mother’s job to fix His mistakes.”

Kevin never knew his dad. His mom doesn’t either, and he’s never wanted to know. He’s pretty sure his dad wouldn’t be like his mom. 

The two of them moved to Edgewater right before kindergarten; as far as Indiana knows, he was born a boy. And, since he developed asthma (really bad asthma) at the same time he started T (_riiiight_ before the wrong puberty hit) he passes off his Chicago visits as nothing more than checkups with a specialist. 

It’s not a _lie_. 

“Kevin?”

The aforementioned boy blinks himself from his thoughts, realizing he had been staring into the mirror. “Yeah, I’m finishing it now, Mom!” He yells back, pulling his pants back up his hips. He bags the used syringe and heads down the stairs, depositing the bag into his mother’s outstretched hand. “You know I have a reminder on my phone, right? You don’t have to tell me every time.”

“I know I don’t, but old habits die hard.” She looks up from her coffee and smiles at him; he hit a growth spurt or three. “Now, will my senior have breakfast with his mother before his first day of school?”

Oh, right. “Actually, uh, Shelby said she was gonna pick me up and have food for me?” Speak of the devil, a horn blares from outside, and Kevin grabs his backpack before racing to the door. “I’ll be home right after school though, loveyoubye!” And he’s gone, running down to the awaiting car to greet his girlfriend.

“Hey Shelby!” He barely gets into the car before leaning over and greeting her with a kiss. “How was girls’ night?”

“Same old stuff, except — did you know Alyssa’s dating Nolan?”

“Greg? On swim team?”

“Yeah, him.” Shelby gestures for him to buckle up as she starts up the car. “I didn’t even know they knew each other.”

“I’m pretty sure Alyssa was chemistry partners with his cousin a couple years back? Maybe they met during a study session.” He follows the tantalizing scent of food to the bag at his feet, opening it to reveal three bagels. “Are these all for me?”

“One is. The extra’s for Kaylee.” Her phone went off with a ‘ding’ Kevin’s never heard before. “Oh, did you take your shot yet?”

Shelby knows. They’ve been dating since freshman year, but he didn’t tell her until last June, after their junior prom. She had tried to take things further than ever before, and he had to tell her before she found out by herself. 

Her reaction at first was… well, seeing as Kevin had told no one before her, he didn’t have a baseline. But she backed off and got a look in her eyes that he’d only seen in class before. The next day, she showed up at his house at eight in the morning with no warning and signs that she hadn’t slept. “I know so much about so many things” was all she said before falling asleep in his arms. Standing up. 

(After a five hour nap, he learned that she was up all night looking up information and resources about transmasculine people and how to be a supportive partner to them. He told her that he just wanted her to treat him like any other guy, like always.

“I can’t do both, babe.”

“Both what?”

“You’ve never been just any other guy; you’re Kevin.”)

He takes a bite from his bagel (cream cheese on plain, yum) and rolls his eyes. “Yes, I did.”

Shelby makes a small noise of approval before they lapse into a comfortable silence, almost-muted music trickling through the stereo as they pull up to James Madison High School.

Shelby parks and turns off the car, but pauses. “Last first day here. Where will we be in a year?”

Kevin, done eating, takes her hand in his. “Well, future salood- saltuti- saltin- second-in-class-ranking, we’ll have to survive this year to find out.”

She gives him a quick smile, leaning over and kissing him. “Salutatorian, Kev.”

“And that’s why you’ll be it.” He gives her a lopsided smile and leans back into his seat. “Now, c’mon, we gotta get Kaylee her food and harass Alyssa about her new boyfriend.”

As Shelby huffs out a laugh, she opens her door. “Given how much she heckled us in ninth grade? It’s time to turn the tables on her.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts! id love to hear what yall think of my headcanon and/or how i reason it


End file.
